Adrenaline Rush
by Little Weasley Girl
Summary: Sam Crawford is a sarcastic, cynical chaser for Puddlemore United. Oliver Wood is the determined, quidditch-obsessed captian of Puddlemore. What happens when the boy she has always liked feels the same? What about his long-time girlfriend? Oliver/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Uh, so this is my first Story, so i appreciate reviews... This story is about Oliver Wood and my OC Sam**

**it may not be any good, but oh well...**

**Uh, so yeah...sorry this is short**

**Read On!**

I stare at the stupid clock buzzing by my head. Groaning, I get up and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror to find a girl with a thick black braid down her back, tan skin, and a pair of sparkling blue eyes, that girl was me. My name is Samantha Crawford, but if you call me Samantha, I will stab you in the face with a fork.

I throw on my work out clothes after taking a shower. Deciding I had enough time for a bowl of cereal, I sit down with my cheerios and a quidditch magazine. Puddlemore United's (the team I play chaser for) star player Kendra Kimsworth (another chaser) was on the cover. I throw the magazine across the room, and decide to just leave early. Kendra was just plain annoying at times... I can't handle that much nice.

When I got to the Pitch the only other person there was our captain Oliver Wood flying around. Grinning, I jump on my broom and fly towards him. Now, I wasn't ugly, I just don't look like Kendra, who has always perfect hair and lips gloss, is blond and seems to just… sparkle. Oliver Wood was Handsome, though I'd never admit it I harbored a secret crush on him, who wouldn't? He had deep brown eyes, and light brown adorable hair (crazy delusional crush much).

Swooping down I grab a quaffle, and sped towards Oliver, who was hovering by the posts, looking at me curiously. Laughing I throw the quaffle at his face, we passed it around for a little before the rest of the team showed up and we started practice. It was stressful as always, oliver making us work to hard. Getting ready to leave the locker room, I sigh as I see Kendra and Oliver in a heated makeout session before Kendra apparates home after practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! <strong>

**please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**i hope you like it so read on**

**copyright: i don't own harry potter, or any of the characters...**

I heaved my bag over my shoulder, calling a disgruntled bye to the rest of the team. I walk down the hall groaning, I was tired, hungry and very sore. I was half asleep on my feet, and kept running into the wall

"Whoa there, something wrong Sammy?" an amused voice asked from behind me.

I turn to find Oliver Wood standing behind me watching as I stumbled around mumbling like a fool.

"Go Home Oliver, Get plenty of sleep. Be kind to your mind. You'll miss it when it's gone." I grumbled at the smirking keeper.

Oliver chuckled heartily, before pouting. "Come on Sam, I want to know what's wrong with my third favorite chaser." He said seductively stepping closer to me.

"There are only three chasers! You're such a Muchieforce! It's cute…" I say stress melting as a I talk, heart pounding not undertanding what was going on.

My breath hitched in my throat as he closed the gap between us, our lips finding each other.

There were no fireworks, or angels singing, but I felt a spark. It was a kiss filled with so much passion, so… different. I felt such a rush of adrenaline, which is what I craved, Adrenaline was why I played Quidditch, I just loved the rush of soaring through the air. We both pulled back and I looked into his deep brown eyes, he looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"I can't believe I just did that! Not that I don't like you it's just… Merlin! I have a girlfriend… She's waiting for me now…MERLIN, why do you do it? your constantly teasing me! do you know how sexy that is!" Oliver exclaimed pacing around the hallway.

My thoughts flashed to Kendra, Oliver's girlfriend, and I felt terrible. Kendra played Seeker for Puddlemore, and was probably the nicest person ever, too nice. It wasn't her fault she was annoying, it was just my cynical and sarcastic personality that couldn't take it. She did not deserve this though.

"Oliver, that didn't mean anything… It never happened. I'm so sorry. I just, I just…Merlin" I said hiding my face in my hands. It meant a lot to me, it… was something else. I couldn't do this though.

Looking up, I sigh. "It. Meant. Nothing." I say with fake confidence, with that I spin on my heel and apparate to my flat.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Chapter 3...**

**copyright: i don't own harry potter or any of the characters, j.k. rowling does**

* * *

><p>I danced around my flat, the Oliver incident basically (not at all) forgotten, it was Sunday morning and I had spent most of Friday night drinking, Saturday sleeping and I was totally over it, moving on. I grabbed the<em> Witch Weekly <em>that had been delivered that morning. Drinking some milk I glance at the tabloid. My happy mood was instantly shattered, as milk spewed from my mouth and onto the floor in one of those awesome spit take moments. The headline taunting me with its mean words:

_**Oliver Wood and Kendra Kimsworth Announce Engagement**_

It went on to talk all about how he _proposed_ and pictures of them smiling, kissing, and stupid, big expensive ring. Cursing, I wipe away a tear that had escaped my eye. Squaring my shoulders I slap myself upside the head for crying over a silly boy, that I had kissed _once _and it didn't even mean anything… to him. I had kissed a lot of boys it did not matter. Or at least thta's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning I managed to get to practice, and do well. After practice I surveyed everyone in the locker room (not like that, minds out of the gutter). Our seeker was Cole Rangers the cocky man who was one of the older quidditch players at 34, he seemed like a jerk, but was a really good friend and listener (when he wasn't acting like a S.O.B.). Bea Davies was a No-Nonsense Tough girl, she had a cynical personality like me, but I have a bit more heart, she is one of our ferocious beaters, she is very punk. The other beater Adam McCoy is quiet and a bit snarky at times and doesn't understand why some people don't just kill others. Joey is probably my best friend, he is a chaser too, and loves to play pranks on us all. Kendra is just constantly bubbly and it was a bit overbearing. Oliver was completely dedicated to quidditch, it was his life.<p>

Bea walked up to me, her usual scowl in place, fiddling with her bag.

"You coming tonight?" she says sounding bored, looking tired. She and I were pretty good friends.

"To…what?" I ask having no clue what was going on.

"We're all gonna go get piss drunk to celebrate Barbie and Ken's engagement, alcohol is on them" She said snorting at the thought.

"Free Beer? I'm game." I joke waving goodbye to her with promises to see her there.

'This is gonna be awesome' I thought sarcastically. 'At least there's gonna be drinking involved' I thought wryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, okay dokay...<strong>

**Review, I will gives you a virtual cookie!**


End file.
